


如果你敢  If You Dare

by neverlandever



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandever/pseuds/neverlandever
Summary: I always wanted to write something about Kassandra’s early days on Kephallopnia, the side mission Old Flames Burn Brighter has given me some idea, so here it comes.Chapter 8. Arion
Relationships: Anais/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The English translation will be here soon, I’m also doing it myself, with the help from Baidu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡姐上至八十岁下至八岁的女士通吃～嗯，从小开始～～

Kassandra一点也不喜欢Anais.

从Markos在Kephallopnia的海滩边捡到她，已经过去了3年的时间已经过去，Sparta的和那天晚上的一切都已经成了模糊不清的回忆，Kassandra认为自己已经忘了她曾经也有一个家，有将她视作骄傲的父母，还有一个还不会讲话，只会看见她就笑的弟弟。

现在她只有Markos, 这个身材走形，脸上永远都泛着油光的男人给了她一个遮风避雨的屋顶，可以填报肚子的食物，而她则需要为他做一些偷偷摸摸的事情——从墙洞溜进某个奴隶主的卧室去翻箱倒柜找一枚祖传的戒指，在路上吸引某个衣着阔绰人物的注意然后顺手拿走他的钱袋，或者，这也是Kassandra最喜欢的做的事情，去找各种铁匠家、石匠家、鞋匠家的老婆然后装出一副小可怜的样子，然后Markos的各种欠款就可以又宽限十天半月免受利息——没错，Kassandra就是这么有女人缘，虽然她还不到十岁。

和三年前刚刚漂流的到Kephallopnia的海滩时相比，Kassrandra已经又长高了两个拳头，身高已经快到了Markos肩膀，和他讲话时再也不用使劲仰着头，Spartan基因的先天影响或是Spartan训练的后天影响已经开始显现，Kassandra已经显得比同龄的孩子更高，虽然精瘦但四肢已经开始呈现清晰的肌肉线条，所以她翻墙爬树时敏捷地像只猴子。虽然还是一张圆圆的娃娃脸，但眉宇间已经带着几分英气。那些铁匠的石匠的鞋匠的老婆们见了她都会溺爱地摸摸头，或者捏一下的脸蛋刮一下鼻尖，同时可怜几句她这个没爹没妈的流浪儿，再骂几句Markos那个无赖又派小孩来帮他做赖账的溴事。但每次，Kassandra总能帮Markos达到目的，如果运气好的话，还能顺回来各种老婆们塞给她的一块面包或是几片腊肉。但这些东西她从来都没有交给过Markos, 总是在回去的路上就吃掉了，每天爬高上低跑来跑去，Markos的粗茶淡饭让她总是饥肠辘辘，而且，她还有一个小伙伴同样也是每天都吃不饱的节奏。

“Ikaros!” Kassandra仰头看着远远盘旋着的黑影高喊，同时吹了声口哨，那个黑影很快就由小变大，带着一阵呼啸的旋风刮起地上的尘土，Kassandra伸出左臂，在几次皮开肉绽之后，Kassandra已经不得不吸取教训，小臂上她已经缠上了厚厚两层布条，就为了等着Ikaros的爪子落下来，而最近Ikaros似乎有些抱歉，学会了轻起轻落，只是随着个头的长大，扇动翅膀的力量也越来越大。这一次，Kassandra就被惯性连着推后了好几步，Ikaros才最后收拢了翅膀，稳稳地站在她的手臂上。

“Bad boy!” Kassandra假装责备的口吻，Ikaros则不服气地把头转向一边，啾啾叫了两声。  
“你午饭吃了什么？老鼠还是麻雀？”Kassandra一边问，一边从腰上挂的小袋里拿出一片腊肉，Ikaros伸过头来，一下从她的手指间叼走，同时表示满意一样点了点头，跳了跳脚。

“Kassandra, 我可以和Ikaros一起玩么？”

背后传来一个怯怯的声音。

Kassandra不耐烦地回头，真是难缠，每次都像从地下冒出来一样，突然出现在她身后，这让自认为善于隐藏行踪的她觉得很没面子。

“Anais，我早就跟你说了不行，Ikarlos很凶的，除了我以外不听其他任何人的话，”“还有，”她故意加重了语气，“我也早就说了别再跟着我，我每天有很多的事情要做，你还是去找那些女孩子们去一起玩娃娃吧。”

Anais站在她面前，害羞又失望地低着头。“Kassandra, 我……”

Kassandra知道Anais是海滩边一家渔夫最小的女儿，她有三个哥哥，都已经早已到了能跟着父亲一起去出海打鱼的年纪，Anais和Kassandra同岁，浅褐色的头发，总是低垂着眼睛没精打采的，个子足足比Kassandra第一个头，一副营养不良的样子。

“我不会跟你做朋友的，我和谁都不做朋友，我的朋友只有Ikaros。”看着Anais还不肯走，Kassandra恶声恶气地说。而她马上意识到自己并不是在生Anais的气，而是随口说出了这个让人生气的事实：Ikaros是她在Kephallopnia唯一的朋友。

这里所有的小孩都把她当作是怪物，三年前不知道从哪里冒出来的，没人知道她的父母，她自己也从来都不说，只是跟着那个收留她的废柴Markos做一些偷鸡摸狗的事情，这里的小孩都管她叫小偷，虽然从来没有谁抓住过她。还养了一只鹰，每天跟鹰说话，腰间还永远都别着一只断茅头，好像一个Mithios带着佩剑那样走路。这些小孩们还都在说她是Markos在外面和妓女留下的小野种，还有一种传言则更加恶毒，说她是Markos从别处买来的奴隶的小孩，准备养个几年就娶了给他生小孩的。

这些谣言总是恨地Kassandra牙齿咬得咯咯响，而那些小孩总是远远看见Kassandra故意大声说出来，然后等她走近又大笑着一哄而散。Kassandra在Kephallopnia没有朋友，除了Ikaros, 她也不想要任何朋友，他们都是一些浅薄庸俗又充满恶意的小混蛋罢了，在Kephallopnia这个被整个希腊遗忘的小角落里卑微而又恶毒地活着。这个Anais也是一样，虽然Kassandra并没有看见过她和其他的小孩一起嘲笑她，但说不定她这么努力来接近她是什么别的花招和把戏，Kassandra才不会上当。

“Ikaros, 我们走。”Kassandra决定不再同Anais说话，而是扭过头继续向前走。Ikaros刚刚把最后一小片碎肉咽下去，满意地从她手腕上跳了起来，张开翅膀向着前方飞去。

“小偷！你给我站住！”Ikaros尖叫了一声，前面一个比Kassandra高半头的男孩突然挡在她面前，“我奶奶的戒指是不是你偷走的？”

Kassandra愣了一下，她并不认识这个小孩，不过从他的语气里看他有可能是上周她偷偷拜访过的那家奴隶主家里的孩子，不过也可能根本不是，只是随便虚张声势吓唬她罢了。

不管是怎样，Kassandra都不想理他，于是她转了个方向，想绕过去继续向前走。

“别跑啊，做贼心虚是不是啊？”那个小孩却不依不饶，一把从脖子后面揪住Kassandra的衣服，Ikaros则尖叫着，从空中俯冲下去啄他的手。

“这只蠢鸟！”那个小孩疼的松开了手，而手背上已经被啄出来了一个渗血的小洞。他抖着手怪叫了一声，却马上弯腰从地上捡起一块石头，狠狠朝着Ikaros扔过去，“去死吧，蠢鸟！”

“No！”Kassandra伸手想拦住那个小孩，然而已经太晚了，石块重重砸在Ikaros的左翅根处，他惨叫了一声，想张开翅膀向上飞，却失去了平衡，只是跌跌撞撞地在同样的高度绕了几圈。

“还想跑？”Kassandra扭头的同时，那个小孩又扔出了第二块石头，Kassandra一步跨上去把他按在地上的同时，那块石头又打中了Ikaros的右翅，几根大的翎毛纷纷掉落下来，Ikaros费力地扇动着翅膀，却再也飞不起来，只是缓慢地滑落在了二十码之外灌木丛中。

“Malaka!”Kassandra感觉到全身的血都在往头上涌，这个混蛋打坏了Ikaros的翅膀，Ikaros有可能再也飞不起来了……几乎没经过大脑，她从腰间抽出那把断茅，狠狠地扎在被压在身下的那个混蛋摊开的右手手掌上，吼着，“我要把你的这只手赔给Ikaros!”

那个小孩在他身下发出了杀猪一样的怪叫，拼命扭动着着身子，那只断茅已经穿过他的手掌扎进了地面里，“杀人啦，杂种要杀人啦！！！”

Kassandra从他手上拔出断茅，那家伙又是一阵怪叫，看着远远的灌木丛中没有任何动静，Kassandra的心又揪紧了，”Ikaros!” 她丢下那个满地打滚干嚎的小孩向灌木从跑去，然而刚刚站起来跑出几步，就感到什么东西重重的打在她的后脑勺上，她眼前一阵发黑，向前栽倒过去。

“打她啊，打死这个野种！！”地上那个小孩终于挣扎着爬了起来，冲着Kassandra的身后大喊。

Kassandra摸摸了后脑勺，手上立刻沾满了温热的液体。来没来得及站起来，身后一阵噼里啪啦的脚步声，然后她就觉得自己双脚腾空，被人揪着脖子后面从地上拎了起来。

“哥，就是这个杂种！”那个小孩连滚带爬地冲过来，举着那只鲜血淋淋的手，“她干的，她把我的手砍了！”

Kassandra被重重扔在的地上，断茅磕出去五六步远，裸露的膝盖和手肘在沙地上蹭出血来，她匍匐过去伸手想去抓那只茅，然而一只脚猛地踩在她伸出的手上，她疼的身体抖动了一下，抬头看见了那个踩着她的人：大概是个十五六岁的男孩，身后还站着三四个和他差不多高的男孩，里面有些面孔Kassandra记得在哪里见过。

然而还没来得及细想，又一只脚狠狠踢在她胸口上，跌落在两三步之外，她使劲咳嗽了两声，感到被胸口炸开的疼痛压到喘不上气，同时一股咸腥的味道从嗓子眼里漫上来。然后又一只拳头打在她的鼻梁上，鼻血顿时喷满了半张脸，然后又一只脚踢在她的侧腰上，又一只拳头砸在后背，然后雨点般的拳头和脚开始落下，Kassandra双手抱着头蜷缩在地上，几乎已经感觉不到它们都落在身上的什么地方，只是耳朵还能听见“砰砰”的沉闷声响。

“别打了！”她恍惚中听到了一个尖细的声音，那些拳脚似乎慢了下来。

“住手啊，你们别打了！”那个尖细的声音又提高几个分贝，同时还伴随着几声“汪汪”的狗叫声。

“算了，老大，真把她打死了挺麻烦，Markos那个老流氓坏得很，都说这个是他的小杂种。”

“听见没有，小杂种？再让我看见你一定接着往死里打，绝对不会给再那个老流氓留面子。”“好了Orestes，别哭了，先找个医生给你看手去。”“我们走！”

四周好像一下子安静下来。“Kasssandra!”那个尖细的声音从她面前传来，Kassandra用力睁开眼睛，只看到两只光着的赤脚，然后是一只棕色的大狗凑上来，用力喷着鼻息。

又有几声啾啾的叫声，几声翅膀扇动的声音，“Ikaros.”她最后下意识地嘟囔出一个词，然后整个世界就陷入了黑暗之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章已经差不多了，每个章节都是先写中文版，然后再翻英文版，欢迎不吝赐教！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活～雷～峰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章小卡姐～这章英文我觉得比中文写得好🤣

Kassantra感觉一滴冰凉的东西滴在自己脸上，接着更多冰凉的东西淋在她的脖颈上，手臂和脚踝上，顺着她的脖颈流进衣领里，顺着她的手指流到了身边软绵绵的东西上面……她潜意识中伸出手去，手指触到了那个软绵绵的东西，立刻像被蛇咬到一样弹了回来——那是一只冰凉的人手。

她尖叫着，猛然睁开眼睛。

她并不是被雨点打醒，也并没有躺在 Mount Taygetos下的死人堆里——她躺在一张床上，一只布满青筋和皱纹的手，正拿着湿布，擦掉她脸上、身上的泥土和干掉的血迹。  
Kassandra感觉到了疼痛从全身上下包裹上来，她想问这是哪里，然而声音却被堵在嗓子里，变成了一声呻吟。

“Kassandra！Eleni, Kassandra醒了！”一声兴奋的尖叫，接着一张脸凑上来，几乎和Kassandra鼻尖碰鼻尖，Kassandra眨了眨眼睛，Anais,那个总是跟着她的Anias, 那声尖叫，还有之前的尖叫，她被一群十五六岁的男孩暴打，然后...“where’s...”她用手肘撑着想坐起来，而下胸尖锐的疼痛重重向后推了她一把，后背再次接触床板的一刹那她疼痛的蜷缩了起来。

“小心点啊。”那只拿着满是青筋和皱纹的手丢掉了湿布，几乎是抱着她把她转到了面向外的方向。

她看到抱着她的是一个头发灰白的老年女人，Anias紧张地绞着双手趴在床边，“Kassandra...”

“唉……”那个老年女人叹了口，“真是造孽，这么小的孩子，被打断了两根肋骨。”

“是Elpenor家的两个儿子带的头。”门口的方向传来一个低沉的声音。”

“Elpenor?他应该至少有三年没回过Kephallopnia了吧，神神秘秘的，没人知道他在外面干些什么。”

“是四年，但他在这里的家从来都不缺Drachmae，而且两个儿子也仗着有钱，越来越混蛋。”

“你们是谁？Ikaros在哪，我要去找Ikaros。” Kassandra并不知道他们谈论的谁，也没有耐心继续听下去。她挣扎着想再次从床上爬起来，却被那个年老的女人轻轻的但坚决地按在了床上，疼痛和头晕让她浑身上下没有一点力气反抗。

“躺好了，小姑娘，如果你不想早早就去Tartaros就要学会乖乖听话，我是Eleni，是个Healer，墙角边上那个是我儿子Hector，是他把你抱回来的。”墙角边上那个高大的人影吹了一声口哨。

“你还要好好谢谢这个小朋友Nico，他一路跑到我们家，带着Hector找到你和Anais的。”床边上传来两声兴奋的狗叫。

“当然，你最该谢谢的是你的这个朋友，Anais,Hector找到你之前，她一直拿着一只断茅守在你身边，说怕你被野兽叼走了，真是个傻孩子，好像野兽就不会叼走她一样。哪，就这个，她说这是你的东西。”Eleni从身后拿出了那只断茅。

“哎？Anais上哪去了？刚刚明明就在这里。”Eleni奇怪地左右看了看。

Kassandra突然觉得鼻子有点发酸，因为刚刚她已经用余光看见了Anais悄悄从床边走开，沿着墙角从Eleni身后敞开的门缝溜了出去。她想叫住她，喉咙却像是被什么堵住了。

“Hector,去找找Anais上哪了，天黑了，别让小姑娘一个人乱跑。”Eleni扭头对Hector说。

“遵命，母亲大人。”又是一声口哨，门拉开又关上，那个高大的声音已经消失在了门外。

“好了，你已经知道我们是谁了，你那小动物伙伴，我们明天会帮你去找，现在，把这个喝了。”Eleni从身后的放桌上端起了一只碗，碗里盛着棕褐色的液体，她扶起Kassandra, “喝了这个，好好睡上一觉，明天你会感觉好很多。”

Kassandra这次没有反抗，真的很听话。那个棕色的液体是温热的，很苦，Kassandra皱着眉毛喝下去，却有两滴温热的眼泪顺着脸颊滴在了碗里。Eleni看到了，却什么也没有说，只是怜爱地摸了摸Kassandra的头，抱着帮她躺平，盖上了被子。“现在，睡觉。”

Kassandra在床上躺了整整三天。三天的时间都是在半睡半醒之间，只有偶尔被Eleni叫醒吃药。Markos来过一次，她在清醒的时候听到了他的声音，却闭着眼睛假装继续睡觉。然后她听见了Eleni责骂的声音，还有Markos尴尬的笑声。她忽然也想笑，但是咬着嘴唇忍住了。

然而在Kassandra清醒的时间里，一次都没有看见Anais，她能感觉到Ikaros的存在，然而却没办法感受到它的具体位置。

Kassandra从来没有像现在这样的懊恼和羞愧过。Anais救了她，而她对待Anais却一直像个Maláka。而Anais为什么要救她，还冒着自己的生命风险？

到了第四天中午，Kassandra醒来，房间里一片安静。她已经在床上躺不下去了，疼痛不再难以忍受，她急切地想找到Ikaros, 还有Anais, 她欠她一声谢谢，还有一声道歉。  
她轻手轻脚地坐起来，咬着嘴唇撑着床边站起来，又摇摇晃晃扶着墙走到门边，Eleni和Hector看来都不在，她可以趁这个机会跑出去……她推了推门，门没有打开，她以为是自己躺了三天没什么力气，于是把整个身体靠在门上，然而门却依然纹丝不动，他们一定是从外面把门锁上了。

Kassandra看见门旁打开的窗子，正在考虑着能不能翻窗出去，突然门外传来脚步声，惊诧中她向后退了几步，而两腿发软像踩在棉花上，身体一下失去了平衡，仰面摔在了地上，后背接触地面的那一刻她疼得忍不住叫出了声。

门一下被推开了，Hector和Anais冲了进来，还有那只叫做Nico的棕色小狗，而Ikaros, 从Nico的背上扇了几下翅膀，轻轻地落在了Kassandra的身边。

“Ikaros!” Kassandra被疼痛和兴奋同时呛住了声音。

Ikaros用头蹭了蹭Kassandra的小臂，眼睛里满是疑问和责备。

“Kassandra, 你怎么了？”Anais一脸惊慌地看着躺在地上的Kassandra。

“我……绊倒自己了。”Kassandra一出口就开始后悔，听起来真是有点可笑。

Hector, 一个二十出头的英俊年轻人，快走上前几步想要把Kassandra从地上抱起来。

“不要，”Kassandra费力地撑起上半身，气喘吁吁地说“我自己能起来。”

她不能。她身上所有的肌肉都不听指挥。

Hector退后了一步，双手抱怀看着她，脸上挂着一丝坏笑。

Kassandra脸红了，她并不擅于接受别的帮助，对于她来说，说No要比说Yes更容易，她现在尴尬地咬着嘴唇，比坐在地上更难堪的是她的脸越来越红。

“来吧，Kassandra, Eleni说你还要再休息几天才能下地走动。”Anais显然发现了她自找的尴尬，伸出一只手。这次Kassandra没有拒绝，而是心怀感激地抓住Anais的手，借着她拉起来的力量，摇摇晃晃地站起来。那只手柔软而小巧，拉她起来的时候力量却让Kassandra有点吃惊。

“那个，谢谢。” Kassandra轻声说，“你救了我”话一出口，她感觉自己的脸颊已经烧地发烫，于是匆忙低下头去。

“我……是Eleni 和Hector 救了你, 我只是...”Anais的声音开始结巴，Kassandra突然反应过来自己还抓着Anais的手，于是慌忙松开了。

她快速瞟了了一眼Anais, 却发现她从脸到脖子几乎红成一只煮熟了的对虾。

“那，谢谢把那些人吓走，还有，待在我身边.”Kassandra清了清嗓子，”还有找到Ikaros, 你救了我们俩.”

Ikaros从地面上跳到了傍边的桌上，点着头咕咕叫了两声，似乎在表示赞同。

他看上去状态比我好多了，Kassandra有点苦闷地想。

“啊，其实不是我们找到Ikaros, 是他找到我们的，今天上午我们出去的时候，他就在附近不远的树丛一棵树上，然后看见了Nico，就飞下来了。”Anais解释，“看来他和Nico已经是朋友了。”

像是为了印证Anais的说法，Ikaros又从桌面上跳到了Nico的背上，还轻轻啄了一下Nico的耳朵，Nico高兴地“汪汪”了两声。

Kassandra哼了一声，同时也感到有点好奇，“他们，怎么好像早就认识？”

“他们是早就认识啊，Kassandra你和Ikaros救过Nico，你没有印象了吗？”

Kassandra思前想后了半天，终于恍然大悟，大约20天前，她确实看见一只落单的野狼把一只狗逼到了山崖脚下，她把断茅扔过去，吓跑了那只狼，Ikaros也飞过去帮忙，然后那只狗就跑掉了，Ikaros也消失了好一阵以后，才又回来找到Kassandra。

“好吧，”她有些嫉妒地想，“你倒是比我会交朋友。”  
从那之后，Anais就开始偷偷跟着她了。

她挠了挠脖子后面，“我...对不起...”

“别在这里谢来谢去抱歉来抱歉去了，屁大的小孩这么多事情，没看到Ikaros和Nico都早都是朋友了吗？”站在旁边的Hector突然插话，而且不由分说一边抓起Kassandra的手腕，一边抓起Anais的手腕，“现在，握手，你们是朋友。”

这次，是Kassandra主动伸过去握住了Anais的手，她看到她又脸红了，但没有避让，也没有低头。

Kassandra脸上挂上了一个大大的微笑，她在Kephallopnia有朋友了，Ikaros也有朋友了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章准备系好安全带～🤣


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 百合， M Tag～ 慎点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于...

Kassandra一点也不喜欢Hector.

现在十五岁的她又长高一大截，已经和Makos一样高。和同样她这个年纪的女孩们不一样，Kassandra并没有开始显露出女性的曲线，Well, 可能也有一点，不过只要看到她的人都会把注意力放在她全身结实而紧凑的肌肉上，大理石雕刻出来一样的手臂轮廓，修长而紧实的小腿裸露在她身上总显得短小的chiton外面。或许还有她琥珀色的专注而透亮的眼睛，小巧而坚挺的鼻梁，以及坚实硬朗的下颌。

没错，十五岁的Kassandra走在路上，已经开始吸引少女们有些羞涩和目光和窃窃私语，同意引来少年们小伙们的白眼，却没有人敢当面向她挑衅，她高挑而结实的身材让他们忌惮，更何况还有那只总是从天而降的凶狠的老鹰做帮手。

从五年前被Elpenor家的两个儿子和几个小喽啰打断两根肋骨那次之后，Kassandra已经暗暗下定决心，今后一定再也不会让人按在地上暴打，也再也不会让人伤害到Ikaros。

五年前，当十岁的她一脸严肃地告诉Markos，自己要成为一个misthios的时候，Markos开始放声大笑，然而Kassandra的眼神让他渐渐停了下来，或许已经意识到这个比别的孩子高大健壮的小丫头不可能永远躲躲藏藏偷鸡摸狗下去，Markos把她带到了码头上的一家乌烟瘴气的酒馆里。在这里的后院，停靠在Kephallopnia的船上的船员和不知身分的各路客人们，总会在这里比划拳脚，每天的获胜者老板酒单全免，还会收到不少来自其他酒客们的打赏钱。

Kassandra从那时开始，每天都会跑去趴在围栏边上看别人打架，而等到她十二岁第一次上场的时候，周围的观众们刚刚数到二十，她就把一个比她高一头的二十岁水手掀翻在地。

到了十五岁，酒馆后院的平常的打架已经让她觉得索然无味，只有偶然神秘的外来客来她才会跑去看看，而这些人里面，总能看出谁是真正的misthios。他们并不比划拳脚，总是沉默地坐在一个角落独自喝酒。Kassandra从他们携带的形状各异的武器和伤疤猜测着他们每个人故事，她曾试图解搭讪一个体型庞大得像一座山，透过头盔只能看到一只好眼睛的misthios，但那个人把Drachmae丢在桌上，头也不回地走开了。如果这么引人注意的独眼巨人能成为misthios，为什么我不能？Kassandra悻悻地想。

十五岁的Kassandra，因为外形已经足够醒目，小偷小摸的事情已经彻底洗手不干了，现在除了每天自己和自己训练，还会和Ikaros跑到山上的树林里去打猎些羚羊和野兔。Markos把屋顶堆满杂物的阁楼让给她住，于是她还要经常去找那些铁匠们石匠们鞋匠们帮Markos赖账或是讨钱，算是交房租。

然而十岁时装装可怜易如反掌的事情，现在却变得有些棘手，她已经越来越难见到那些铁匠们石匠们鞋匠们的老婆们了，特别是半个月前她去铁匠家帮Markos收账，铁匠的老婆满脸堆笑地捏了捏她的二头肌，又恰好被正从外面回来的铁匠迎面撞见以后。

那笔帐至今也没要到，于是今天Kassandra硬着头皮又去了。

“呃，那啥，你借Markos的钱该还了，连本带利息一共是65个Drachmae。”Kassandra走到正在屋外打铁的铁匠身边。

“没钱啊，实在没钱，我要养一家老小，不能再宽限几天吗？”

“已经宽限了二十天了，当然，二十天的利息要另算。”

“实在是没钱啊，我老婆都让你摸了，摸了总不能白摸吧？”

Kassandra一下子红了脸，“我……没有……”

她扭过头去想转身离开，想一想又觉得实在太窝囊，于是一抬脚，把身边的一个瓦罐踢翻了，里面的牛奶流了一地。

“哎，你干什么？！”

“还钱！不还钱我把你这的东西都敲碎！”Kassandra粗声粗气地说，随手又打碎了一个装着奶酪的陶碗。

“好好好！给你，别打了！”铁匠恶狠狠地从铁砧旁边和盒子里拿出一个钱袋，数了数扔给她，“快拿给Markos那个该去Tartaros的Malaka吧。”

Kassandra伸手接住钱袋，“还有我的东西呢？”

“哼”铁匠喷着气，从身上的口袋里摸出一个小布口袋，扔给她。

“要是再让我看见你动我老婆，我一定找一个misthios把你的腿打断！”

Kassandra哼了一声，打开那个小口袋看了看，满意地笑了。Kephallopnia这个破地方的真正的misthios打着灯笼也难找，她才用不着害怕。

她拿着钱，却没有走向Markos家的方向，而是掉头向海边走去，她要去找Anais。

Anias的家在海边一栋破旧的陶土小楼，除了已经结婚搬出去另住的大哥，她和父母，两个哥哥一家五口都住这里。Kassandra三步并作两步跑到Anias家墙外面，正准备翻墙直接上阁楼找Anias，一个高大的身影从门口出来，Kassandra的好心情顿时烟消云散——还能是谁？更要命的是，她看见Anais跟在Hector的身后把他送出门，Hector还笑着在她裸露的上臂上拍了一下……

Malaka! Kassandra咬着牙，本来想扭头走开，但是突然“汪汪”的两声传来，接着一个黑影跳起来把她扑到在地，然后她的脸就被Nico热烈的舌头和口水包围了。

“Kassandra!” Hector和Anias同时向她的方向看来。

Kassandra看见Hector撇着嘴笑了一下，“真是个惊喜。”他回头对Anias说，“别忘了明天去我那里。”然后又回头冲Kassandra挤了挤眼睛。

Kassandra推开过分热情的Nico，黑着脸站了起来。

“他来干嘛？还要你明天去找他？”

“还东西。”Anais随口说，“来，过来。”

Kassandra不情愿地走过去，被Anais抓住手腕她自己才发现自己左手不知道什么时候上划开了一个伤口，一小股鲜血正顺着指尖滴下来。

她做出一副不耐烦的表情，“这不算……”“哎……这什么？！”

Anais托起她的手，从腰包里掏出什么绿色的东西抹在伤口上面，一阵刺痛让Kassandra呲牙咧嘴。

“药膏。别叫了，小朋友。”Anais说着又从腰包里掏出一条干净的细布，将Kassandra手上的伤口包裹好了，才松开手，满意地抬起头看着她，“又去哪打架了？”

“在Kephallopnia我已经找不到架可打了。”Kassandra自负地双手抱在胸前。

Anais哼了一声，Kassandra却看见她似乎低下头微笑了一下。

“呐，这个给你。”没等Anais抬头说话，Kassandra已经把那件东西塞进她的手掌心里， Anais打开，看到两颗又圆又亮的珍珠，顶端都打了小孔，各穿进去一个金属小钩。

“这是？”

“我捡到两个很像的珍珠，所以觉得做一副耳环很合适，因为你是我认识的人里唯一戴耳环的，所以就送你了！”Kassandra用手背蹭了蹭鼻子，光着的脚趾在不安的扭动着。

她撒谎了，她在海湾潜了整整一个下午，就为了找到两个形状大小差不多的珍珠，而打开的那些牡蛎她和Ikaros吃了整整一天。而让铁匠把这两个珍珠做成耳环就花了她20个Drachmae，几乎是她这些年来背着Markos攒下来的私房钱的全部。

Anais睁大了眼睛，“Kassandra, 谢谢，这真的是非常的珍贵。”她有一个爸爸和三个成天在海上打鱼的哥哥，却从来没有收到过这种礼物。

“明天是你的十五岁生日吧？”Kassandra装作一副若无其事的语气，“明天你要去Hector那里？”

“是的。”Anais低下头。

“那日落的时候我在海滩边礁石那里等你？”Kassandra尽量压着嗓音里的嫉妒。

“好。”

“那我走了……晚安。”

但在Kassandra正正准备转身的时候，Anais忽然踮起脚尖，在Kassandra的脸上轻轻吻了一下。“Thank you, Kassandra,这是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”

* * *

Kassandra越来越焦躁不安，太阳已经远远落在了海平线以下，落日的余晖已经将要散尽，银色的弯月和大熊星座已经从越来越暗的天空中显露出来。Anais迟到了，Anais在生日那天去找Hector然后在见Kassandra的时候迟到了。

Kassandra生气地坐在沙滩上踢着沙子，脑海中闪过一千个Anais和Hector不雅的画面，“Malaka!”她咬着牙，“我一定要找个机会狠狠揍那个家伙一顿！”

“你要去揍谁？”身后突然传来声音把Kassandra几乎惊到跳了起来。

“Anais?”她回过头，看见Anais脸上泛着微微的红晕，有些摇摇晃晃地走过来。

“你迟到了，而且，喝醉了。”好吧，现在Kassandra的心情更差了。

“我……没喝醉啊。”Anais贴着Kassandra坐下来，Kassandra已经闻到了她身上的酒味。

喝酒，那个Malaka居然让她喝酒，是什么居心？她越想越生气，不由自主地握紧了拳头。

突然，Anais的手盖在了她的拳头上，嘴唇贴近她的耳边，一股带着甜味的酒气飘到了她的鼻子里，“敢不敢和我玩一个游戏？”

Kassandra从鼻孔里哼了一声，“反正今天你生日，当然什么都听你的，什么游戏？”

“当我问你Truth or Dare的时候，你必须二选一，如果选择了Truth，那么我接下来的问题你必须说真话；如果选择了Dare，那么接下来我让你去做的事情，你必须去做，不能说不。”

“这么无聊，好吧，那你先。”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“吻我。”

“什么？！”Kanssandra几乎要从地上跳起来，“你……你……你一定是喝多了！”

“Kassandra, 我刚刚说的什么来着？必须做，不能说不。”

Kassandra看着Anais粉红色的翘起的嘴唇，艰难地吞咽了一下口水，然后吸了吸鼻子，低下头，闭着眼睛吻了上去。

Anais的嘴唇非常的柔软，有一种甜甜酒气和橄榄的味道，让她略感意外的是，在她亲下去的时候，Anais的嘴唇已微微张开，于是她停留地久了一些，也比预想中的要用力了一些，她的舌尖轻轻触碰到Anais的舌尖，直到Anais发出一声轻微的呻吟……

Kassandra broke the kiss, 她感到一股奇怪的热量正自己的胸口还有更靠下的位置弥漫开来，她睁开眼睛，低头看着Anais，看到她正以一种前所未有的温柔的目光看着自己。

“哪，该你了。”Kassandra清了一下嗓子，打破了寂静。

“哦……”Anais似乎刚刚从梦中醒来一样，脸变得更红，低下头去。

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Kassandra咬着嘴唇，思前想后了半天，终于开口，“你和Hector又没做过什么？”

“做……什么？”Anais没反应过来。

“就是，那个，呃……”Kassandra一下子找不到合适的词汇，“就是，呃，向我们刚刚那样……”

“根本不可能啊，Kassandra你每天在胡思乱想什么啊？！我是把Hector当大哥哥一样的啊！”Anais似乎着急了，生气地皱着眉，声音也变得尖锐起来。

“好吧。”Kassandra不甘心地嘟囔着，“那你为什么生日的时候跑到他那里去待了一整天，还喝醉了？”

“Kassandra, 我刚刚怎么说的，一次一个问题。”Anais沉下脸来。“我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”

Kassandra哼了一声，“又该我了是吧，那请吧。”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“好吧，”Anais的脸上浮现出一个坏笑，“既然你这么关心我，我也很关心你哒——铁匠的老婆究竟有没有对你做过什么呢？”

“什么？！”Kassandra几乎扯着嗓子喊起来，“哪个Malaka在瞎说，我一定要……”

“回答问题，Kassandra。”Anais眯着眼睛，笑着看着她。

“好吧，”Kassandra垂头丧气地叹了口气，“她……她捏过我的胳膊。”

“没有了吗？”

“还……还摸了我的屁股一下。”Kassandra感到耳朵烧的发烫，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“哈哈哈哈……”Anias笑得前仰后合，“后面这出我的确没有听说过——如果我再问下去不知道你还能讲出什么有意思事情，不过，”她停顿了一下，“这次先放过你吧。”

Kassandra生气地扭过头去，“Truth or Dare?”她语气重重地问。

“Dare.”

一个报复的恶作剧的想法突然冒了出来，Kassandra不假思索地脱口而出，“把你的上衣脱掉。”话一出口，她自己都几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。“呃……”

她看到Anais睁大了眼睛看着自己，眼神里满是她不知该如何理解的情绪，惊讶？羞涩？或者……那是，渴望？一团红晕从Anais的脸颊泛起，她低下头去，双手伸到了上衣下面的边缘。

“Anais，别……我……”Kassandra伸手向要阻止她，然而Anais已经干净利落地将上衣脱掉，扔在了一边的礁石上。

Kassandra在那一瞬间涨红着脸迅速低下头去，不敢再抬起来。

“Kassandra,”Anais声音开始变得温柔，却又有一种无法抗拒的威严，“看着我。”

“呃……”Kassandra依然不敢抬头。

这时，一只光滑的手臂伸了过来，托起了Kassandra的下巴。

Kassandra的视线向上抬的一刹那，看到了她十五岁的人生中最难忘怀的画面：皎洁的月光洒在Anais裸露的上半身上，她浑圆而饱满的胸部从平滑的两肋隆起，而那两峰的尖端……Kassandra突然觉得头晕目眩，那褐色的尖端已经突兀地从粉色顶部矗立了起来，伴随着Anias有些凌乱的呼吸上下起伏……

Kassandra用力吞咽着，刚才的下腹的那股热量又开始升腾起来，这一次，两腿间甚至开始变得有些潮湿……

“Kassandra, 又轮到你了。Truth or Dare？”Anais的声音像是从另一个世界飘来。

Kassandra摇了摇头，抬起头看见Anais的眼睛，月光下，那双深褐色的眼睛里似乎有水波荡漾……

“Truth.”Kassandra开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

“Well, 那样的话, Kassandra...”Anais的眼神中溢满了无限的温柔，声音轻到近乎耳语——

“你现在想对我做什么呢？”

“我……”Kassandra觉得自己已经忘记了怎么说话，“我想……想……”

没等她已经停止运转的大脑想出来一句完整的话，Anais火热的嘴唇已经紧紧地压在了她的嘴唇上，她们的舌头开始跳着舞蹈，她们的双手开始探索彼此……很快，她们两个就赤裸着相拥在了一起。

Anais的手轻轻抚摸着Kassandra雕刻一般的腹肌，并且开始向下移动，Kassandra忍不住轻声叫了一声。

“知道吗？我一直想在铁匠的老婆之前摸到。”

“你还有完没完啊？！”Kassandra假装生气，沿着Anais的脖颈一路吻了下去，直到碰到了其中一个矗立的尖端，她故意用了些力气吮吸着。

Anais发出了一声柔软的惊呼。

Kassandra的一只手绕到Anais的颈后，将她轻轻平放在她们刚刚脱下的衣物上，另一只手已经迫不及待沿着Anais紧实光滑的腹部向下移动，同时嘴唇挪到了另一个尖端，舌尖摩擦着。当她的手终于触到了那一片潮湿的鬈曲的时候，她停住了。

“Are you sure? I mean...”

“Yes, Kassandra...yes!”Anais的声音凌乱而急促。

Kassandra终于不再犹豫，她的手指触到了那个潮湿的原点并且开始深入的时候，Anias的眉头开始紧锁，轻轻地呻吟了一声.

Kassandra再次停住了，有点自责的她已经准备离开，而Anais的手却伸过来紧紧抓住她的手腕。

“No, Kassandra, don’t be. I’ve alwasys wanted this...it has always been you...”

Kassandra微笑着俯下身，亲吻了Anais的嘴唇。

像一场神圣的无人见证的仪式，她们的喘息、呻吟、眼泪和欢笑被海浪声所裹挟，远远地推向了海岸的另一端。也许Aphrodite 听到了她们，微笑着看到了她们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真心话大冒险


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra 遇到了人生中第一个厉害的敌人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续不辜负M tag，觉得已经写得字数够了就把原来的想法拆成两章～

Anais咬住Kassandra的肩头，压住了那声控制不住的尖叫，她双目紧闭，身体绷紧，失去控制地开始颤动，Kassandra减缓了节奏，直到停了下来。她持续停留在Anais那里，直到Anais的身体渐渐放松下来，呼吸渐渐平稳，脸上泛起红晕，最后睁开双眼，冲着Kassandra微笑了一下：

“你越来越骄傲自大了，知道吗？”

“哦，是吗？”Kassandra抽出手，引起了Anais一声不满的叹息，“我觉得我越自大，”她嘴角上扬一个狡猾的笑容浮现，“你越喜欢我。”

Anais哼了一声，双臂环绕住Kassandra的脖颈，把她的上半身拉下来，直到她们裸露的胸部贴在了一起，出乎意料的柔软的触碰让Kassandra忍不住吸了一口气，更让她没想到的是，Anais的一直手臂已经沿着她们身体的一侧一路下滑，现在已经放在了Kassandra的两腿中间。

“有人真是够淘气的。”Kassandra压制住微微发抖的声音，一把抓住了Anais的手腕。

两个人赤裸的身体继续缠绕在一起，不知道时间又过了多久，直到她们都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁才终于分开。

自从15天前Anais生日那天，她们发现了这个新的“共同爱好”之后，Kassandra和Anais在探索彼此的同时，几乎已经探索遍了Kaphllonia上秘密的角落。隐藏在瀑布后的溶洞，被丛林覆盖的遗迹，藤蔓缠绕的荒废的猎人木屋……甚至还有Markos不在时家里的屋顶。

不过最后一个地方给Kassandra带来了不大不小的麻烦，她高估了屋顶的承重能力，也低估了Anais的折腾能力，直到那天听到身下咔嚓的声响，才意识到屋顶的一根横梁已断。第二天，Kassandra几乎花了一整天的时间砍木头，换横梁，修屋顶，等她浑身泥土和大汗从屋顶上腿脚发软地爬下来，早已经在下面等得不耐烦的Anais几乎是拖着她，把她拽到了长着高高的芦苇从的小溪另一侧，而接下来的事情已经完全抵消了一天苦力的劳累和不快——Kassandra还从来没有在月色下在小溪的这个区域洗过澡，更不用说还有和比月色更清凉的Anais在溪水里尝试她们的——“共同爱好”’。

然而现在，她们在沙滩上那片礁石的后面，这里也许永远是Kassandra在Kaphllonia最喜欢的地点。Anais背对着她，月光洒在她光滑的后背，随着呼吸摇弋着，Kassandra看着，禁不住伸出手臂从背后环抱住了Anais，而一只手又不安分地挪到了Anais的胸前……

“啪”地一声Anais重重地打在了Kassandra的手背上，“哎，疼啊……干嘛……”Kassandra嘟囔着缩回手去。

“你在干嘛，我还要回家，总不能天天晚上睡草丛里喂蚊子。”

Kassandra 咬着嘴唇，小声说，“Anais, 我想……从Markos那里搬出来。”

“搬出来？那你住哪？”

“我可以自己造间房子……我已经重盖过一个屋顶了，地方就在这里怎么样……我可以为我们……造一个……家。”Kassandra低下头，声音越来越小，句子的结尾几乎已经听不到。

Anais忽然转过身，直视着Kassandra的眼睛，脸上写满了惊喜，“Kassandra，you are so sweet...”接着轻轻吻了她的嘴角，“不过……”Anais明显在犹豫，“有件事情我还没告诉你……”

“嗯？”Kassandra有些惊讶地挑起一根眉毛。  
“Kassandra，你对将来有什么打算？你将来想做什么？靠什么谋生？”

“我……我想，做一个mithios吧，没人敢欺负的那种。”

Anais眯起了眼睛，“mithios?都不知道过了今天有没有明天？你要一辈子这么鲁莽下去？”  
“我……我可以只接那些不太危险的任务……”

“mithios的任务总是有危险的，要不那些人为什么不自己去做而是花钱来找人做？”Anais打断了她，“Kassandra，你有没有想过离开Kaphllonia呢？”

离开，对于Kassandra来说，Kaphllonia这个边远而贫瘠的小岛，并不比别的地方更糟，它在8年前接纳了她这个无依无靠被流放的孩子，Kassandra没有什么值得抱怨的。

“我不知道……离开……能去哪呢?”

“那些宏伟的传奇的地方，比如Lakonia？The City of Sparta?”

在听到Sparta这个词的时候，Kassandra不由自主地颤动了一下。By the gods, it even hurt to hear that word...

Mount Taygetos上的一幕像利刃一样划过眼前，她的呼吸开始变得急促起来，手心开始冒汗……

“Kassandra……你……怎么了？”Anias显然被突然脸色发白的Kassandra吓到了，她手伸到Kassandra的胸口，感觉到狂乱的心跳，她贴近她紧紧抱住，渐渐感觉到心跳平稳下来。

“我……”Kassandra摇了摇头，“没什么……”那段记忆太痛苦了，她还没有准备好，即使对面的人是Anais。

“那天，你不是问我去Hector那里做什么了吗？”Anais继续抱住Kassandra，贴着她的耳边说。

“我让他想办法帮我离开这里，他找到办法了。”

“离开……这里？”Kassandra又感像是被人重重打了一拳。

“不，不是你想的那样，我肯定不会丢下你离开的！”Anais抱得更紧了。“Lakonia将要开办一所医疗学校，各地的有名的healer都收到了邀请，Eleni也收到了，但她说自己年纪已经大了，不想再奔波，要让Hector代替她去。”

“我们可以一起去啊，Kassandra，我们都可以作为是Hector的学徒，船费和住宿都由斯巴达出，你不是想成为mithios吗？在Lakonia你一定能得到比这里好得多的训练，而如果你要是想当mithios，我想我最好还是成为和Eleni，Hector一样的healer好了……”

“谢谢……”Kassandra觉得眼眶有点潮湿，却不知道该说些什么。

“你要不要和我一起走，一起去见识外面更大的世界？Kassandra，对于你来说，Kaphllonia实在是太小了。”

“我……我不知道……”Kassandra还没有准备好，也许她永远也没法准备好回到斯巴达。就算Anais要去Tartarus，她也会义无反顾地跟着她去，可这么大的世界，Anais却偏偏要去Lakonia，还有比这更残酷的玩笑吗？

“Kassandra，去Lakonia的船十五天后出发，你要是不去我也不会去的……”Anais的声音微微有些发抖。她在Kassandra的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

* * *

Kassandra感觉到自己被跟踪了。

在把Anais送回家后，她独自往Markos家走的路上，她听到了背后灌木丛细碎的响声，不止是一个人，还有……

背后突然掀起一阵冷风，Kassandra用余光瞥到侧后方一个黑影腾空而起，向她扑了过来，她急忙跳向另一个方向，那个黑影几乎贴着她的身体在她刚才的位置前无声地落下，然后面向她发出了低沉的嘶吼——一只鬣狗。

半空中忽然传来一声尖利的鸣叫，接着是扑打翅膀的声音，Ikaros来了。

“这就是那只宠物鹰吗？”Kassandra的背后传来一个嘶哑的声音，她慢慢转过身去，目光仍然没有离开那只鬣狗，而那只鬣狗则绕着她开始转圈，直到停在了那个说话的人的脚边。

那个人个子之比Kassandra略高，穿着轻便的盔甲，站在树木的阴影下几乎看不清面目，腰间挂着的一把长剑反射着寒光。

“你是谁？！”Kassandra尽量使自己的声音听起来平静，而实际上，她伸到腰后摸到断茅的右手已经开始微微发抖。

“一个mithios. 小孩, 有人可是为了你的脑袋出了大价钱。”

Kassandra慢慢向后退去，谁会想要她的不名一文的性命？

看到那人将手挪向腰间，Kassandra从腰后猛然拔出断茅，一道寒光闪过，那人的剑已经劈胸刺过来，她的茅只是勉强挡开了刺向胸口的剑尖，而锋利的剑刃顺势偏转，重重地砍在她的左肩上。她疼得叫出了声，跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步，献血一下子涌了出来，染红了她的大半件chiton.

Ikaros尖叫着俯冲下来，利爪向那人的裸露的脖颈抓过去，那个人慌忙避开，而这时，那只喷着鼻息的鬣狗嗅到了鲜血的味道，呲着牙凶狠地扑向摇摇晃晃的Kassandra.

Kassandra被砍到的左肩已经抬不起来了，只能举起抓着断茅的右臂去抵挡，鬣狗虽然没能咬到她的喉咙，但扑上来的一只前爪深深地扎进她的上臂，三条血肉模糊的痕迹几乎划出了整整一圈。

Kassandra剧烈地喘息着，左肩像埋进了有一个跳动的火球，裂开的伤口看得见骨头，而左手已经渐渐失去知觉，右臂上新炸裂开的疼痛已经让她几乎已经无法握紧断茅，扑空的鬣狗开始围着她，准备下一次的攻击，而那个mithios也已经摆脱了Ikaros的干扰，再次提起剑向她走过来……

今天就要死在这里了吗？

Kassandra忽然感觉到时间好像变慢了，她看到那柄剑被举起，向她刺过来，她的突然做出了一个大胆的行动，她侧过身，避开了剑尖，却任由那把剑从她肋下划过，利刃切开皮肤和肌腱的声音透过每一个毛孔传到她的鼓膜，她却并没有感觉到疼痛，她略微抬起受伤的左肩，将那把剑牢牢固定在手臂之下，即使这样使利刃更深地嵌切入了她的身侧和手臂。

那个mithios显然被这出乎意料的举动震惊到了，就在他迟疑是放弃武器还是花些力气夺回来的时候，Kassandra右手握着的那只断矛已经切进了他裸露的脖颈，他瞪大了双眼，血从脖颈处喷出，直直地向后倒在地上抽搐着，很快就不再动弹。

而在她的注意力转到那只鬣狗身上之前，Ikaros已经比她更早地动手了，他的利爪扎进了它的后背，当它嚎叫着想回头想要撕咬时候，Ikaros又扑着翅膀啄瞎了它的一只眼睛。那只鬣狗哀嚎着逃走了，留下它的主人那横躺着的一动不动的身体。

“Ikaros，谢谢。”Kassandra摇晃着靠在背后的一棵树上。肾上腺素消退之后，疼痛开始像潮水一样袭来，Kassandra能感觉到献血汩汩从跳动的伤口流出，视野开始变得模糊，眼皮开始变得沉重起来。她很想就地躺倒，睡上一会，但意识里清醒的那部分开始闪起了红色警报：如果现在躺下去，很可能再也起不来了。

I need help.

她扶着树站起来，开始跌跌撞撞地向前走。她对正在朝哪里走已经失去了明确的判断，只是机械地拖动着脚步，每一步都有一小滩血滴在地上。  
Ikaros啸叫着向她的前方飞去。一轮新月出现在Kassandra的眼前，耳畔传来深沉和遥远的涛声。脚下坚硬的土地变成了柔软的沙子，像突然失去了某种支撑，Kassandra的腿终于撑不住了，她跪在了沙滩上，紧接着脸朝下倒了下去，沙子柔软而温热，没有比这里更好的睡觉的地方了...

如果没有突然传来“汪汪”的叫声和翅膀扇动的声音，Kassandra恐怕真的会睡过去，然后她的脸被一双柔软的手捧起，头枕在了熟悉膝盖上。

“Gods, Kassandra, stay with me, please...”

她用了最后了一点力气抬起右手，抓住一只捧着她脸的手挤了一下，I'm Okay. 她用这个举动而不是语言在说。

这也是她能记住的最后一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重新研究了一下奥德赛的地图，真的弄不明白怎么能在小渔船里从斯巴达飘到Kephallonia的...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道这一章够不够angsty～🤧

****“**** 现在还有10天的时间，看她的情况到那个时候能不能上船还不一定，你那个时候真的不走？ ** **”****

****“**** 我已经说过了，Hector，她不走，我也不会走的！ ** **”****

“这可能是你可以离开这个破地方的唯一机会，你知道就算你不走你们也不可能在一起的！”

“Stop！I love her!”

Kassandra的眼泪在眼眶里打转。他们以为他们的声音足够小，但她已经什么都听见了。已经是第五天了，她已经在这张床上床上躺了五天，右肩左臂和身上都缠满绷带。这五天的记忆是模糊的，她只知道Eleni已经竭尽全力想要保全她的右臂，伤口极深，需要缝合的不仅仅是皮肤，还有深层的肌腱，在半昏迷的状态下，钢针一下下从筋肉里穿过的感觉依然真切。在清醒的时间里，她尽量不发出一点声音，然而在半昏迷的状态里，她可能呻吟过甚至尖叫过，因为好几次醒来她都看见Anais抓着她的左手，满脸泪水。

She loves me, and I love her.

开门又关门的声音，Kassandra扭过头去，不想让进来的任何人看见她的眼泪。Gods, 她现在觉得自己简直就是一个废物，甚至抬不起手臂擦掉眼泪。

“呃。”Hector干咳了一声，“抱歉，打扰你休息了，Kassandra。”

“没关系。”Kassandra没有回头。

“Anias应该已经告诉你了吧，10天后我们打算启程去Lakonia。”

Kassandra的肩头微微抖动了一下。

“Anias一定要和你一起去才肯走，不过看你现在的状况，我必须要再和Eleni确认一下能不能带你上船。”

Kassandra哼了一声，“我还没有决定。”

“是吗，那你最好尽快决定，顺便问一下，Anias告诉你她为什么那么想要离开Kephallonia了吗？”

“因为她觉得这个地方又偏僻又穷困，想要去看看更大的世界。”

“所以她并没有告诉你……她已经订婚了？”

“什么？！”

Kassandra挣扎着坐起来，右肩被固定包扎住几乎没有办法移动，但她能感觉到左臂和右肋间的伤口又被扯开了，她咬着嘴唇没有发出任何声音。

“你倒是小心点，我可不想Anais一会又找我麻烦。”Hector皱了皱眉毛。

“她什么时候订婚的，跟谁？”Kassandra发现自己的声音竟然有些发抖。

“大概，一个月前？应该是，Orestes？Elpenor家的二儿子，哎，就是当年被你把手给扎了那个。”

Kassandra感觉浑身血都往头上涌，她怎么可能忘记？“Anias要嫁给那个Malaka？！”

“放轻松，这是她爹决定的。你应该也知道，Anias家里没什么钱，筹备不出什么像样的嫁妆，而Elpenor那两个混蛋儿子呢，除了钱什么都没有，那个老二不知道什么时候就盯上Anias了，同意不但不要嫁妆，还要给Anias家里一笔钱，于是……”

“于是Anias她爸就把自己的女儿像件东西一样卖掉了！”Kassandra几乎开始咆哮了。

“你现在知道Anias为什么坚持要离开Kaphellonia了吧……她其实是瞒着家里，偷偷找到我的，她说要让她嫁给Orestes她就直接去死。”Hector干巴巴地说。

“为什么她不告诉我？！我要去找她！”Kassandra一个翻身从床上下来，却膝盖发软，直接跪在了地板上。

“哎，就你这种性格，Anias能放心告你吗？她不告诉你是在保护你，你就不明白吗？”Hector手忙脚乱把Kassandra从地上扶起来，尽量避开那些包裹的伤口。

Kassandra靠着墙，大口喘着气：Anias这次必须要走，必须要和Hector一起去Lakonia，这可能真的是她逃离那个Malaka和那个无爱的家庭的唯一机会，可是她自己？她真的要和他们一起回到斯巴达吗？那个曾经是她的家却又让她家破人亡的地方，那个为了斯巴达的荣耀可以把儿女都丢下悬崖的父亲？还有那些认为他们一家都背叛了斯巴达的贵族们？她真要不名一文回到那样一个地方，装作什么都没有发生过，装作她可以忘记一切，原谅一切？即使她可以，那些人会吗？那些永远在搜捕她的躲在暗处的人，她已经这次侥幸两次捡回了性命，然而下一次会在什么时候？她还能逃过吗？Anias跟她在一起会安全吗？会真的快乐吗？

Kassandra终于做出了决定，也许是最好的，唯一的决定。她靠紧了墙壁，站直了身体，尽量冷静地说，“Hector，Anias说你就像她的亲哥哥一样，是真的吗？”

Hector摸了摸后脑勺，“我觉得我应该要比她那三个没用的亲哥哥强很多。”

Kassandra眯起了眼睛，“所以你可以像照顾亲妹妹那样照顾她，保护她吗？”

Hector有点惊讶的看着她，“可以，不过你难道不和我们一起走吗？”

“是我在问你，Promise？”

“Promise.”

* * *

出发前一天的晚上。Kassandra趁Eleni和Hector都不在，打开门溜了出去。

Anais刚刚离开。看到Kassandra的状态一天比一天好转，脸上又恢复了血色，Anias的情绪明显放松了不少。Kassandra却明白，每次Anias欲言又止，始终想问却没问的一句话是“你能和我一起走吗？”然而Kassandra却装作看不到，装作若无其事，Anais脸上疑惑又哀伤的表情几让她心碎，“我没有别的选择，对不起，Anias.”她不断地默默对自己说，尽量避开Anias的眼神。

Kassandra向着Markos家的方向蹒跚地走去，头脑昏昏沉沉，伤口沉闷的钝痛，路上好几次险些被绊倒。她跌跌撞撞地走到Markos的门口，房间里面亮着灯，她尽量轻手轻脚地将一小张折叠好的莎草纸塞在门缝里，“Markos, 谢谢。”她轻声对自己说，然后扶着门框转过身，再次朝着海滩的方向走去。

月光藏匿在厚厚的云层之后，海面一片漆黑，波浪像一头喘息着的野兽一遍遍冲击着海岸。Kassandra找到了一只看着还算结实的小渔船，跳了上去。用还能小范围活动的左臂用力撑了一下桨，向着漆黑的海中央划去。Poseidon八年前把她带到了Kephallonia, 现在他又会把从Kephallonia带到哪里？她只随身携带了三天的食物和水，三天之后怎么办？她尽量不去想，虽然她知道这次不计后果的行动最大的可能性就是沉到海里去喂鱼。不过那又怎样？她十五岁的生命就像海面上的气泡一样轻飘飘，没有人会惦记着她，而Anais没有她会过得更好。

太阳从海平线升起，渐渐升高。Kassandra精疲力竭地躺在船舱里，再也没有一点力气控制船的方向。接近正午的太阳像明晃晃的利刃一样刺着她的双眼，她索性把眼睛闭上，任由波浪带着船去往Poseidon指定好的地点。她的喉咙开始变得干渴起来，浑身开始发烫，却懒得伸手去碰尽在手边的水袋，而是渐渐沉入了没有知觉的，无梦的睡眠。

远远的空中，Ikaros似乎在盘旋唳叫，Anais和Hector应该已经在去往Lakonia的船上了吧……

Myrrine 曾经教过Kassandra怎样骑马，那时候她只有六岁，在被抱上马背的时候居然有些恐高。她可以感觉到身下那只温顺的野兽每一块背部的骨头都在随着步伐起伏位移，骑马，可远没有看上去的那么舒适……“坐直身体，抬起头，去适应它运动的重心和节奏……”Myrrine远远地在她背后喊。

Kassandra睁开了眼睛，恍惚了很久才意识到她趴在一个人的背上，那个人正背着她往前走。”Markos?” 她声音嘶哑到自己都听不清楚。

然而背着她的人却听见了，“是啊，除了Old Markos还能是谁？哦，Old Markos又把你从海滩上捡回来了。”

“海滩？但我已经离开Kephallonia了！”

“也许吧，但你走的可真不算远，今天早上我是被Ikaros啄窗户的声音吵醒的，然后我跟着它跑到海滩上，就是八年前你来到Kephallonia的那片海滩，就看见你又在船舱里睡大觉。”

“所以……我又回来了？”

“Yep，我正要把你送到Eleni那里去，你知道这次你已经花了我多少钱……”

“嘿，Markos, 把我放下来！”Kassandra好像突然意识到了被背着走路有损形象，挣扎着想要下地，但Markos却没有松手，而她也太虚弱，居然没有力气反抗。

“别乱动了，很快就到了。”

挣扎了两下，Kassandra终于放弃，咬着嘴唇，有些担心地问，“Anais去你那里找过我了吗？”

“何止是找过？她几乎把我所有的那些家当都翻了底朝天，甚至还爬到房顶上去了！Gods, 房顶上能有什么？”

Kassandra现在庆幸她自己没下来走路了，至少，Markos现在看不见她的脸一下子变得通红。

“呃”她咳嗽了一声，“你看见我放在门缝里的字条了吗？你给Anais看了么？”

“给了啊，然而她看了两眼就撕掉了，然后捂着脸痛哭起来。”

Kassandra觉得喉咙被什么东西堵住了，突然觉得自己就是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

最后，她终于小心翼翼地问，“Anias是不是离开Kephallonia了？”

“是啊，昨天早上从我那里，一路哭着被Hector拖着上了一艘大船，听说是要去Lakonia？”

Kassandra感觉自己的心抽紧了，终于，她又是孤身一人留在了Kephallonia。

“所以，你是把她甩了吗？”

“什么？！No！不是！我没有……”Kassandra突然卡住了，不知道该如何说出下句，“I...I love her ! 反正说了你也不会明白！”

她听见Makos叹了口气，嘟囔了一句，“现在的小孩们哪”。

一时间，她希望是Anias听到了她说出的那三个词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我始终觉得Markos不是个坏人～


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达芙妮～Daphnae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实中文早在三周前就写好，但英文一直懒得翻～Tag又升级～

Daphnae 没想到还能再见到Kassandra。

自从三年前她成为 Daughters of Artemis的首领开始，每个月在

Phokis的Artemis神庙，都会遇到几个跃跃欲试的挑战者。有来自斯巴达的年轻战士，有技艺娴熟的年长的猎人，也有像Kassandra一样携带着各式各样武器和伤疤的mithios。但是迄今为止，从来没有一个人她见过第二次，更不要说 离开不到半天的时间就 将一张完美无瑕的Kalydonian Boar的毛皮交给她， 还一脸 若无其事。

“你的我任务我完成了，奖励是什么？你可以整个希腊问一问，the eagle bearer的服务可是不便宜的。”Kassandra 双脚开立 ， 扬起了下巴， 一个十足的自大狂。

Daphnae 发现Kassandra一只手按在腹部，说话的间隙皱紧了眉毛，她受伤了？

“我手中的这把弓可以作为你的奖励，这是一把属于 Daughters of Artemis的真正的好弓，用最上等的紫衫木Yew制作的，弓弦用了两只Alpha Wolf腿上的大筋...” 她看见Kassandra睁大了眼睛，显然很感兴趣，“不过，先把你的手拿开，让我看看你的伤口。”

“什么？噢，只是擦破了点皮而已，别大惊小怪……”

没等她把话说完，Daphnae已经抓着她的手腕挪开了她的手掌，突然的触碰让Kassandra咬着牙吸了口气。

皮质护甲在腹部被划开了一道手掌长的裂口，零星的血迹粘在护甲上，这绝不是“擦破了点皮”。

“ 脱掉你的护甲。 ”

“ 这里？现在？我们就不能找一个更加私密的地方吗？ ” 对面mithios的脸上忽然浮现出一个挑逗的微笑。

By the gods, Daphnae忍不住翻了个白眼，所有关于the eagle bearer的传闻看来全都证据确凿……这个mithios果然除了自大还非常淫荡，然而，Daphnae的心跳却随着那句挑逗的话语开始加速，她没法否认眼前这个mithios的吸引力，古铜色的肌肤，高大修长的身材，肌肉饱满的四肢，每一块肌肉都像大理石雕刻出来的一样完美，她的身材像阿瑞斯一样充满了原始的力量感；而她的面容却又像雅典娜一样优雅和充满智慧，长椭圆的脸颊，线条明晰棱角分明的下颌，挺拔的鼻梁和翘起的鼻尖，利刃一般深入鬓角的眉毛，还有那双明亮深邃的琥珀般的眼睛……

“呃”，对面一声咳嗽，Daphnae才如梦方醒地收回了视线，“你那 ’ 破了点皮 ’ 的地方需要处理一下，就在这里，现在。”Daphnae几乎无法相信自己，她自己刚才说这句话的时候是微笑了一下吗？

对面的mithios耸了耸肩，不过在伸手解开护甲侧面的系带的时候，又咬着牙吸了口气。

“Let me...”Daphnae忽然有些于心不忍，凑上前去帮Kassandra解开了护甲并卸了下来。

Kassandra护甲里所穿的chiton一大片已经被染成了深红色，显然，止血和清理伤口是当务之急。

“坐下，脱掉你的上衣。”Daphnae开始低头在随身携带腰包里翻找止血的药膏和干净的布条，随口说。

“你确定吗……通常都是其他女人在我的面前先脱衣服……”

Daphnae已经恨不得凑上去抽她的嘴巴了，不过当抬起头，看见对面的mithios的看着可怜巴巴的眼神，又强压着心中的怒火，在她身边坐下，帮她把那件短小的chition脱掉。

在她的腹部，一道几乎一指宽的伤口处的皮肤翻了起来，露出了下面鲜红肌肉，显然是现在只剩下了一张皮毛的 Kalydonian Boar 的“礼物”。伤口没有深到伤及内脏，但如果不处理也也很难自愈。Daphnae的目光开始从伤口处向上游移，那六块轮廓清晰的腹肌，还有那仅仅裹了一条布，随着呼吸一起一伏的结实的胸膛……她觉得自己的双颊发烫，更要命的是，感到下腹部开始越来越热。

“嘿！Enjoying the view?”对面的mithios显然发现了她的什么变化，嘴角上扬，话语里的挑逗意味更加明显。

Daphnae涨红着脸低下头去，从腰间抽出一块干净的白布条，从放在地上的水罐里沾了点水，突然用力地按在那伤口上。

“ Malaka! ” 对面的mithios咒骂着几乎要跳起来，“你这是想谋财害命啊！？”

“如果不想疼晕过去就给我乖乖把嘴闭上，不许再叨比！”Daphnae咬牙切齿地说。

威胁似乎起到了效果，Kassandra撇撇嘴不再说话，只是在Daphnae清理伤口和涂抹药膏的时候“嘶嘶”地吸气。Daphnae的蘸着药膏的手一下又一下地抚过那六块轮廓清晰的腹肌，像石板一样坚硬却有着柔软和温暖的表面，Daphnae突然意识到她和这个mithios的距离远在安全范围之内，她或许都能闻到她的身体微妙变化……

谢天谢地，即使Kassandra发现了什么，她也什么都没说，甚至没有任何表现，她只是低着头，若有所思地坐着，偶尔因为疼痛抖动一下。直到Daphnae在她的伤口上缠上了几圈布条并扎好，她才抬起头来眯着眼睛看着她。

“现在允许我走了吗？别忘了你刚才说的，那把弓请给我吧。”

“你今晚要待在神庙里，哪也不能去。” Daphnae站起来，冷冷地说。

“什么？！为什么？”Kassandra坐在地上仰着头，大声抗议起来。

“现在天已经黑了，你走路摇摇晃晃的，身上还带着血腥味，我现在放你走，是要让你去喂熊呢还是喂狼呢？”

Kassandra抓了抓后脑勺，“虽然不管是熊还是狼都不算什么对手，不过既然有位美丽的 Daughters of Artemis 相陪伴，我又怎么好意思拒绝呢？”

天哪，又来了。 那个mithois的脸上又挂上一个那种看着想让人抽一巴掌的微笑。

夜已经很深了，Daphnae依然在铺在神庙地板上的兽皮上翻来覆去。不远处，那个mithios显然已经熟睡，呼吸均匀而平静。Daphnae坐起来抱着双膝，在黑暗中远远地看着她。

从看到Kassandra的第一眼开始，她就感到了强烈的肉体上的欲望。 Daphnae闭上了眼睛，尽量让自己的呼吸平静下来：她的姐妹们全部都秋猎去了，整个神庙周边只剩下她和这个mithios，她的姐妹们不会知道，没人会知道， 就像 一切都没有发生。

Daphnae躺在Kassandra的身边，瞬间 ， 那个mithios警觉地睁开了眼睛，但当看到Daphnae裸露的身体，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，嘴张开变成了一个o型。没有多余的解释，Daphnae的嘴唇紧紧贴在了Kassandra的嘴唇上，她兴奋地发现对方舌头对她热烈回应。

“Take me...”她在令人窒息的热吻间隙上气不接下气地说。Kassandra嘴角 扬起 自负的微笑，无声地听从她的安排。

Daphnae 感觉那双粗糙而有力的手揉捏自己的胸部，感觉那个那个肌肉紧实的身躯压在自己身体上，终于，那修长的手指开始进入她，有节奏地在她的身体里移动，她感觉到自己伴随着每一次的 深入 收缩的越来越紧，直到一阵来自身体最深的处的 痉挛 像水波一样扩散开来……

所有的都像她想象的中的那样，美好而强烈，但她没想到的是Kassandra的舌头，当舌尖 舔舐 和吮吸她 的时候 ，她 感到 自己已经来到了Elysium ， 在和Artemis本尊做爱。

不久之后，当Daphnae躺在那个mithios的臂弯里，让自己的心跳和呼吸渐渐平复下来的时候，一种奇怪的，全新的感觉渐渐从她心底升起，一种温暖的，安全的，被保护的感觉，一种超越了肉体欲望的精神上的依恋，Daphnae几乎被这种感觉吓住了。

像要寻找某种安慰一样，她用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭那个mithios的颈弯，然后看着她闭着眼睛哼了一声，一个笑容浮上嘴角。Daphnae又轻轻抚摸着Kassandra包扎起来腹部，叹了口气，“这些漂亮的腹肌上要有一道疤了。”

那个miothios轻声笑了，“大部分女人都喜欢我的伤疤。”

“我喜欢那些 有我不知道的故事的伤疤 ，比如说，这个？”Daphnae的手指沿着那个mithios的右肩到锁骨，抚摸过一条长长的伤疤凸起的纹路。那个mithios的身体居然轻微抖动了一下，好像依然能感觉到疼痛一样。

“Kephallonia，我十五岁的时候。”她干巴巴地说。

Daphnae明显感到了那是一段眼前的mithios不想回忆的往事，她没有追问，抚摸着左臂上几乎环绕一圈的平行的三条伤疤，“这些？”

“一样的。”

Daphnae感到有些惊讶，手又移到了右侧的肋间，“那这个？”

“一样的。”

Daphnae终于忍不住了，“ 你一身标志性的伤疤都在十五岁的时候得到的？这是成人礼还是什么仪式？ ”

“ 不……也许吧，那是因为一位‘老朋友’雇了一个mithios想要杀我，结果我把那个mithios干掉了，这应该也是我杀死的第一个人，呃，‘有意’杀死的第一个人，所以如果你把这叫做‘成年礼’的话， ” Kassandra若有所思地说，“我应该不会反对。”

“ 十五岁……by the gods,这样的伤恢复一定是一个痛苦的过程，有人陪在你身边吗？比如说？一个漂亮女孩？ ” Daphnae 半是开玩笑地说，所以她没想到那个mithios居然会老老实实地回答。

“有。她和我一样是十五岁……而且她，很漂亮”。

“是吗，现在她在哪？是不是在你的船上？”Daphnae居然从自己的语调里听见了明显的醋意。

“没有，从那个时候起我再也没有见过她。”Kassandra的声音突然小到几乎听不到。

眼前变得伤感起来的mithios让Daphnae觉得有些心痛，她搂住她的脖颈，在她的嘴角边轻轻地吻了一下，“你会再见到她的。”

话一出口，Daphnae忽然被一种莫名哀伤的情绪所笼罩，她已经 告诉了 这个骄傲的mithios 还有另外七只传奇动物， 她会最终成为那个被Atermis选中的人吗？在Daphae成长的记忆里 还没有人完成全部的任务 。在她小的时候，曾经听说过一两个勇士曾经成功地取回过两三张兽皮，然而之后 再也没有任何消息。也许Kassandra也会和他们一样，从此从她的生命中消失，这不是最好的结局，但或许也不是最坏的结局。或许，从她见到到这个mithios开始，她就已经不在乎结局了。

I’ll  be glad to leave my sisters to someone...I  could  love .

Daphnae 微笑着看着Kassandra渐渐入睡，她还有足够的时间去担心那个可能永远也不会到来的结局，也许就像这个mithios所说，“we could all be dead tomorrow.” 最重要的永远是现在，当下，此刻，就像近在眼前的这个mithios和她所带来的温暖、幸福、安全感。

黎明已经蛰伏在地平线上，她把头埋入Kassandra的怀中，听着那沉稳的心跳，很快进入了她从未有过的安宁的睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 描写视角变了～全用这种小伎俩来弥补时间穿越的不连贯～


	7. Chapter 7

Kyra没有看到那只不知从何处飞来的箭。

反叛军在海滩上，整在清理Podarkes最后的一点残余的人马，胜利看起来已经近在咫尺，特别是当Kyra已经亲眼看到Kassandra的断矛刺穿了Podarkes的胸膛的时候……Kyra的心似乎停跳了了一下……那是她在这个世界上最后的亲人……至少，他最后战斗起来看起来像个真正的战士。

在Podarkes倒下的那一刻，已经溃不成军的他的残部开始四散奔逃，Kyra正在向Praxos挥手，示意他集合反叛军离开战场，没有必要继续追击下去，突然，传来一声尖利的呼喊，“Kyra！小心！”

在她意识到发生了什么之前，Kassandra的身体重重地撞在了她的身体上，她被撞到跌坐在了地上，接着震惊地看到Kassandra紧皱着眉毛，一直箭深深插进了背后，那只本来是飞向她的箭。

“Kassandra！” 她用手挡住惊恐张开的嘴，站起来冲上去在Kassandra跪倒在地面上之前扶住了她。

箭尾的羽毛和箭杆都是黑色的，从她跟Podarkes打交道这么多年的经验来看，只有一种可能，这只箭是毒箭。  
Kassandra粗重地喘息着跪在了沙地上，Kyra用手托起她的脸，可以看到她的嘴唇的抖动，“Kyra...‘’

“来人！快去找一个医生过来！” Kyra高喊着，坐下来Kassandra抱在怀中“嘘，别说话...”心疼地用抚摸着她的脸，默念着，“坚持一下，你会没事的，Kassandra，坚持……”亲吻着Kassandra渗出汗珠的额头，Kyra已经丝毫注意不到各处投来的眼光了，特别是在她背后的，一个披着红色斯巴达斗篷的身影，满是震惊，嫉妒，继而是愤怒的目光。

——————

听到Kassandra在她身边咳嗽了两声，Kyra俯下身去,看着Kassandra睁开了双眼，眼神一片空白地看着她，“我是晕过去了吗？”

Kyra把她额前的一缕散落的头发拨开，在她准备从撑起自己上半身的时候又把她按了下去，“你帮我挡住的那只箭，是毒箭，很幸运我们的医生带着解药及时赶到……”

”Kassandra, ”Kyra的声音突然变得严厉了起来。

“Huh?”  
“Don’t be a hero, 我不希望看着你死掉。”

“我没那么容易死掉的，不过是一只箭而已...”Kassandra眨了眨眼睛。

两个人都没有再说话，Kyra仰头看着海滩上寂静的夜空，感到这沉默有些尴尬。

Kassandra显然更不喜欢沉默。Kyra听见她又咳嗽了两声，“我们还在海滩上？其他人呢？”

“医生说最好让你在原地不要移动，我让他和其他人都离开了，除非...”Kyra的嘴角边浮现出一个开玩笑的笑容，“你还想见到其他什么人？”

“整个Silver Islands我想见到的人已经都在这个海滩上了。”Kassandra抬起那双清澈的琥珀色的眼睛，伸出手拉住Kyra的手，手指交叠在一起，“在这片星空之下。”

“I want you, Kassandra, under the stars.” Kyra清晰地记得三天前的夜晚，就在这片海滩上，她们共同度过的那个难以忘怀的夜晚，她突然脸红，心跳加速，身体某个隐秘部分开始被唤醒了。

几乎不由自主的，她开始贴近Kassandra身体，像是在飞蛾贴近火焰的光亮，她的嘴唇逐渐贴近Kassandra的嘴唇，像有磁石吸引……

岸边高处突然亮起篝火，欢呼的声音响彻瞬间响彻海滩。Kyra如梦方醒地将身体和即将触碰到的嘴唇移开，“对……不起……你现在应该休息。”

看到Kassandra明显失望的表情，Kyra忍不住在心里微笑了一下，但脸上依然不动声色，她不想现在这个时候扮演一个饥渴的bitch，即使这正是她们此刻都想要的。Podarkes已经掉进了Tartarus永恒的烈火中，天堂岛彻底安全了，她们有的是时间。

“看来反叛军的庆祝活动开始了，你是他们的首领，I think you should go。” Kassandra向海滩上方的营地瞟了一眼。

Kyra有点不情愿，也有点不放心，“你确定已经没事了吗？需不需要我再把医生叫来……？”

“我没事……”一声轻声的咳嗽，“我在海滩上再待一会，等药效过去，恢复点体力”。 Kassandra伸展了一下手臂，有意无意地炫耀了一下二头肌，“等下我会去找你的。”

——————

Kyra无法解释自己的心神不宁。围绕着篝火，那些这么多年来跟随着她的那些熟悉的面孔，第一次笑得那么畅快和轻松。Praxos喝多了，正在大声挑衅着围着篝火坐着的那些斯巴达士兵，要跟他们比试摔跤，而那些以勇猛著称的斯巴达人，看着他的块头，互相嬉笑着推搡着，却没有一个人站起来应战的。

希望以后Mykonos上永远不会再有战争。Kyra看着篝火边摇摇晃晃的快乐身影，闭上眼睛默默地许了一个愿。  
等她睁开眼睛，突然意识到了自己心神不宁的原因：为什么没有看见Theletlas？

从今天下午的一系列时间发生到现在，她几乎把他彻底忘干净了，突然一阵寒意袭来，Kyra在篝火边打了个冷颤，下午在海滩上，看到Kassandra中箭的时候，她的表现无疑是失态了，那个时候Theletlas应该也在海滩上，然后呢？她再没有看见过他，而他手下的斯巴达士兵却都围坐在篝火边和反叛军一起庆祝胜利，他究竟去哪了？还有，Kassandra说过会来找她，现在已经接近后半夜，她又在哪里？

Kyra悄无声息地离开了篝火，向着下山海滩的方向走去，她几乎是一阵小跑，额角边有根血管一直在跳动，似乎预示着什么不详的事情将要发生。她没有告诉Theletlas他和Kassandra之间的事情。

Kassandra是对的，她应该告诉他，对于把名誉看得比性命都重要的斯巴达人来说，被欺骗远比被拒绝要更令他愤怒，但是现在离那个夜晚仅仅过去了三天而已，更重要的是，她需要Theletlas和他手下的人加入给Podarkes最后一击，如果突然和他分手，反叛军可能就此失去了斯巴达盟友，Mykonos可能永远也不会再迎来解放的一天……by the gods, 她是不是太自私了一点？

“You stole my Kyra！My glory！”一声嘶力竭的怒吼从不远处飘来，Kyra膝盖发软，几乎绊倒。Theletlas去海滩上找Kassandra……决斗？

Kyra跌跌撞撞终于跑到海滩上，她最担心的事情终于还是发生了——在不远的海边，Theletlas正背对着她，叫喊着，疯子一样拿着长矛劈刺，而她对面步步倒退，被动防守的正是Kassandra，她似乎也说了什么，但声音远比Theletlas要低，她听不清她在说什么。

“Theletlas...no...”她想喊，声音却像被什么堵住了，一时间，她呆在那里，不知道接下来应该怎么做，她应该冲上前去分开他们吗？他们会听她的吗？毕竟，她自己是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

Theletlas再一次进攻的时候，几乎已经退到了海水边的Kassandra滑倒了，长矛的毛尖擦着她的左肩刺过去，献血一下涌了出来。Theletlas向前跨了一步，一脚踢在Kassandra的右手上，她手中的刀飞了出去，刀尖向下扎在了身后的海滩上。

“I’ve had enough, The glory is mine, and Kyra isn’t yours to claim.”

Kyra终于听见了Kassandra的声音，她几乎是用同样的音量冲着Theletlas，但声音中却没有那种令人疯狂的不安，只有平静。

Kyra看到Theletlas怒吼了一声，再次举起长矛向着坐在沙滩上Kassandra刺过去，愤怒使他的动作变得仓促而僵硬。这一次，Kassandra翻滚到了一边避开了，同时伸出腿踢在Theletlas的脚踝处，他立刻脸朝下一头栽在了沙滩上。Kassandra翻身压在了他的身上，膝盖抵着他的腰，手肘按着他的后脖颈。

“Stop, Theletlas！” Kassandra低声吼着，“游戏结束了。”

Kyra也是这样认为的，然而接下来的发生的场景将会从此不断地反复地出现在她的噩梦中——Theletlas像一条搁浅在沙滩上的鲨鱼一样疯狂扭动着，她看到他伸手抓起一把沙子，向Kassandra的脸上扬过去。Kassandra下意识地避让了一下，放松了压在Theletlas背后的膝盖和手肘，Theletlas猛然想要转身将她从身上掀下来，然而挺起的胸膛却正好撞在了Kassandra握在右手的断矛的矛尖上——他反抗的力量是那样大，以至于整个矛头几乎都插进了他的胸膛里。

Kyra捂住了嘴，却没有盖住那一声惊恐的尖叫。

她看到Kassandra马上站了起来，后退了几步，似乎也像被吓到了，愣了好一阵才向她的方向看过来——她张着嘴，似乎在叫着Kyra的名字，却没有发出任何的声音。

Kyra几乎是象被一根无形的绳索牵着，一步一步朝着那个方向走过去，Theletlas已经躺在地上一动不动了，而殷红的血正汩汩地渗入他身下的沙子中。

Kyra终于走到了，她跪在Theletlas的身边，他的双眼还是睁着的，可是几经再也看不到任何东西。她爱他吗？也许到现在她也没弄明白，她只知道，他不应该死。

“You bullheaded...”她的嘴唇哆嗦着，她想伸出手去把他的双眼合上，可她竟然害怕，害怕看着那双空洞的眼睛。她用力地闭上眼睛，而那双眼睛却依然在她眼前空洞地睁着，她尖叫了一声，她几乎听不出来那是她自己的声音。

“Kyra...I...” 背后传来Kassandra的声音，她慢慢回过头去，看到Kassandra不知所措地看着她，她似乎想走近一些，但显然Kyra眼睛里的某种东西吓到了她，“I...am...sorry...”

“Oh, I’m sorry, too, Kassandra.” Kyra又听到了那个不像是她自己的声音，冰冷的，残酷的，拒人于千里之外的。

她站起来，又像是被无形的绳索牵引，开始向山上的营地走去，不同的是，这次她走的飞快。现在最紧要的事情是Praxos叫来，尽快在那些喝醉的斯巴达士兵醒来前，把海滩上的狼藉处理掉。

那片海滩，那个misthios, 她突然觉得像是自己的胸口被猛然扎了一刀，然而一路上，她一次都没有回头。


	8. Arion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比原计划又多了一章

Kassandra本来觉得事情已经不会再变得更糟了。

然而在她拉弓的时候，那只来Daughters of Artimes的弓的弓弦不知道为什么的突然绷断了，连带着的还有她右肩上伤口的缝合线。两个她尽一切可能想忘记的人再次占据了大脑的全部空间——这只弓曾经属于Daphnae, 而肩上的伤口则让她想起了Kyra.

Adestrie 离开Markonos已经五天了。当那天夜晚Kassandra带着肩上和背后的伤口跌跌撞撞的跑回船上，下令船员马上启航离开的时候，包括Barnabas在内，全船的人都有点惴惴不安——不是因为看见他们的Commander满身又不知道是谁的血，而是因为Kassandra阴沉的脸色和一点就着的火气——他们的Commander不仅又挂彩了，而且，又失恋了？

接下来的几天里Kassandra几乎都是一个人关在船舱里，等Adestrera到了在五天之后到了Arkadia最近的港口，Kassandra终出现在了甲板上，脸上挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈，嘶哑着嗓音告诉船员们他们现在开始集体放假半个月，因为她想要一个人去——打猎。

“Malaka!”Kassandra咒骂了一声，将断了弦的弓扔在一边，侧过头去检查肩上的伤口，Gelon的缝合技术简直是一坨翔，歪七扭八的针脚现在已经裂开了七八成，鲜血再一次从伤口渗了出来。

她吹了声口哨，又从地上捡起断了弦的弓背起来，Phobos慢悠悠地跑过来，喷着鼻息，似乎对过早结束的休息时间十分不满，这下可好，她不仅不要找个地方修弓、缝伤口、换绷带，还需要首先应付一匹闹情绪的马，真是倒霉透顶的一天。One really, really bad day.

Kassandra驱策着Phobos向着森林的边缘小跑出去，没过多久，一个占地面积不大的农场映入眼帘，她对着荒僻地方的农场没抱什么希望，本来打算继续前行，然而突然飘来的一阵歌声却让她愣住了——那是Kephallonia岛上一首广为传唱的民谣，怎么在斯巴达控制的Arkadia地区，还会恰好碰到从Kephallonia迁过来的人？

Kassandra跳下马，向着歌声传来的方向走去，一个年轻女人的背对着她，正在房子一边哼着歌，一边忙碌着晾晒谷物。那首歌实在是太熟悉了，Kassandra忍不住跟着她的歌声哼了起来。

听到背后的声音，那个女人猛然回头，却顿时愣在了那里，而当Kassandra看见那个女人转过身的正脸，也呆若木鸡地站在原地。

“A...A...Anais？”

“K...Ka...Kassandra？”

正在这时，Ikaros扇动着翅膀呼啦啦的从天而降，落在Kassandra的肩头——一只总会神奇地挑选时间出现的鸟。

Anais率先回过神来, ”啊，Kassandra the Eagle Bearer，所以传说中的那个misthios就是你？传说你杀死了Daughters of Artmes全部的8只传奇动物，还在帮助Mykonos的岛民们对抗雅典军队？”

“呃，”Kassandra干咳了两声，没想到她这么多年遍布全希腊的丰功伟绩，能够传到Arkadia的偏僻的农场里的，居然是她最不愿再提起的两件事。

“都是过去的事情了，不提也罢。”她装作无所谓地摆摆手，脸却变红了， “你认识 Ikaros, 和我，所以，the Eagle Bearer, 正是在下”。听到自己的名字，Ikaro看看Kassandra, 又看看Anias,有些得意地叫了几声。

“都是过去的事情了？”Anias忽然有些狡猾地笑了一下，我可还记得当年你是怎么丢下我的，而且还给我留下了一封——文辞不通的告别信？”

By the gods, Kassandra脸已经烧得通红，几乎想要拔脚离开了——即使这么多年过去，Anais依然知道怎样直戳要害地嘲讽她，在关于Eagle Bearer的种种丰功伟绩中，文采斐然肯定不是其中的一项。

“I...I’m sorr...”

“哦，Kassandra，别再道歉了，都那么多年过去了。”Anais微笑着打断了她，接着轻声说，“而且，Hector之后告诉我了，我知道你是为了我好。”

Kassandra忽然不知道再说什么好。眼前站着Anais, 她的frist love和frist cut, 她在Kephallonia最甜蜜也是最痛楚的回忆。十五年过去，她的容貌几乎没有改变，长发随意在脑后打了结，那双眼睛依然像是能够直射到Kassandra的心底。

十五年，零多少天？Kassandra的视线开始从Anais的眼睛转移到他的嘴唇上，淡粉色的，微微撅起的，inviting lips。

“是啊，真难以想象已经过去了十五年，你依然像十五岁的时候那样美丽。”

Anais的脸开始泛出谈谈的粉红，“Kassandra,你不但又长高了变壮了，，silver tonghue的本事好像也提高了不少了啊？”

Kassandra开始变得更加大胆，“的确，要不要亲自检验一下？从我们分开的那天开始算，直到今天，每天一个吻怎么样？”

Anais的脸上的粉红已经变成了深红，她垂下眼睛，“传说中的Eagle Bearer，果然名不虚传……”

What？Kassandra的内心已经开始咒骂了，关于她的事情怎么都传些乱七八糟的啊，都是谁传出来的？等她回到Adestria上一定要好好盘问一下Barnabas....

然而没等她想好解释，Anais忽然用小到几乎听不见的声音说，“我当然也很想那样，不过……我需要先告诉你……有些事情……”

“什么……”Kassandra正要发问，却突然发现一个不知从哪里冒出来的小男孩，正在扯着Anais背后的衣襟。

“Mater, 她是谁，还有，为什么她肩膀上站着一只鸡？”

一只鸡？Kassandra瞟了一眼Ikaros, 他仰起头，不满地啾啾了两声，似乎感觉到了奇耻大辱，但是，等等……什么，mater...?

Kassandra看着Anais摸了摸那个小男孩的头，“Arion, 这是Kassandra, 她是mater的小时候的朋友，她肩上的不是鸡，而是一只鹰。”

当然，当然，Kassandra的表情有点僵硬，已经整整十五年过去，Anais结了婚有了小孩不是很正常的事情吗？她蹲下身来，向那个小男孩礼貌地伸出手去，“Kassandra，这是Ikaros, 愿意的话你可以和他一起玩，你mater小时候和他就是朋友。”

Ikaros却并不领情，从Kassandra的肩头呼啦啦的飞起，落在了不远处树枝上。那个小男孩似乎有些害怕，看了看Ikaros，又看了看Kassandra, 依然待在Anais的身后，局促地扭动着，最后说，“Mater,我想要去小溪那边玩……”

“去吧，早点回来，别跑太远。”  
Kassandra感到从Anias的声音里听出了一点求之不得的意味。

就像不知从哪冒出来的一样，Arion一阵小跑，瞬间又看不到上哪去了。Kassandra叹了口气，站起来，动作又拉扯到了肩膀上撕裂的伤口，她疼得吸了口气。

“让我看一下。”没等Kassandra回答，Anais已经走到她身边，掀开了她的披风，右肩上的绷带露了出来，已经开始有些泛红，Anais挑开绑带，看了看歪歪扭扭裂开的针脚，忍不住感叹到：“谁给你缝成这样的？那人一定恨你吧？”

Kassandra有点疑惑，“应该不会？她是我船上的lieutenant”

“是‘她’？那我现在一点也不奇怪了。”

Kassandra一下哽住了，她确实算是和Odessa有一腿，虽然no strings attached，但谁弄的明白一个女人到底是怎么想的？

抬头看见Anais待着讥讽的微笑看着她，Kassandra才意识到自己又被戏弄了一番。

“现在跟我进里房间吧，让我帮你看看”，Anais突然话锋一转，“我突然想起来十五年前甩我的那天你也绑着这个肩膀。”

Kassandra知道说什么都是错，所以这次她干脆什么也不说了。

Anais的房间里陈设整洁而简单。坐在她的床上，Kassandra嘴里咬着一块棉布让她清理和缝合伤口，一边哼哼唧唧地听Anais将她这些年来的经历。Anais在Lakonia的医学院学习期间，遇到了Arion的父亲，之后伯罗奔尼撒战争爆发，Arion的父亲和Hector一起被征集进了斯巴达军队，之后便音讯全无，三年前，有人终于带回来Arion父亲阵亡的消息，而Hector却依然不知所踪。之后，Anais便带着Arion搬到了Arkadia，用之前的积蓄买了一个小农场，不再行医，只想安心靠农场自给自足，彻底远离战争。

Kassandra心底感慨着命运无常，而本已经熄灭的火苗又开始腾起：所以……Anais现在还是单身……

Anais在她身后满意地哼了一声，“you are good to go, misthios.”  
Kassandra低下头，看到Anias缝合的伤口，紧密而细腻，几乎看不到针脚，等痊愈后应该只有一条浅淡的疤痕。她开始庆幸Odessa的那难看的缝合今天早上自动give up了，在她肩上那标志性的伤疤傍边再来一条蜈蚣一样歪歪扭扭的伤疤，即使她的美学观念也无法接受。

突然，她意识到Anais的手还停留在她的肩头，继而又挪到了她裸露的后背，“你这些年真是长了不少的伤疤……和肌肉……”

一个cocky的微笑浮现在Kassandra的嘴角，沉浸在刚刚听到的讲述中，她差点忘了自己的身体对女人的诱惑。

Anais当然也不例外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章...😏


End file.
